Campanula trachelium. 
xe2x80x98Snowballxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Campanula trachelium, of the family Campanulaceae, which originated as a seedling from Campanula trachelium xe2x80x98Bernicexe2x80x99.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Fully double white flowers held above the leaves.
2. Stiff upright, well-branched habit of growth.
3. Dwarfer habit than species.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.